The Legend of Zelda
by Jacob L
Summary: Zelda and Link must stop Ganondorf from taking the powers of a celebi so that he can time travel. When two unlikely allies for the situation show up  One more than the other  will it be worth Ganon already having one of two things he needs? Read and Rev!
1. Episode 1: Ganon's New Plot

The Legend of Zelda

Season 1

Episode 1: Ganon's New Plot

"Damn it!" yelled a voice. It was Ganondorf, the King of Evil. He had just been defeated once more by Link, the Hero of time. Over 23 years in Hyrule, and 23 plans, he had been beaten every time. He hated the fact that he couldn't take over Hyrule long enough to torture the soldiers, and figure out what to do with Princess Zelda, other than keeping her hostage. He knew there would be no more video games for him to be reincarnated in if he killed Zelda. But if he killed Link, then he would have power over Hyrule for all eternity! But then…he might fail…and if he left his castle for a single moment to kill Link himself, he knew Zelda would be smart enough to escape. She was blessed with one of the three pieces of the triforce, after all. The Goddess Nayru's piece, the Triforce of Wisdom. He had the Goddess Din's piece, the Triforce of Power, which he believed was the best. But it wasn't. Link's piece was. Yes, he had it since birth. For he was born a hero. He was blessed with the piece that was better than power or even wisdom. The Goddess Farore's piece. The Triforce of Courage!

"Do you get it yet Ganon?" yelled Link from across Hyrule field. Ganon attempted the Twilight Princess plot again to take over Hyrule. Of course, Link won again.

"Screw you Link! I'll get you one of these days!" Ganon screamed. He had the master sword enlarged in his stomach. He had that happen to him about a thousand times by now, so it didn't hurt him as bad, though he was still in extreme pain.

"They _always_ say that, don't they?" Link whispered to Zelda. And, leaving Ganondorf to die for what was, the nine hundred and ninety-nine million, nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-seventh time, they rode off into the sunset on Link's horse Epona, after Link took his sword back by ripping it out of Ganondorf's belly.

"Oww…" Ganon said weakly as he lost consciousness.

26 hours 57 minutes and 6 seconds later…

"He's waking up!" said one Gerudo, Jaginpok.

"Indeed Jaginpok!" replied another, Cloginflap.

"Yay! Now he can verbally and physically abuse us!" said the third, Gaginplogle.

"Damn right you lazy sons of bitches! Where were you? You were supposed to shoot him in the frickin neck!"

"Well…" began Jaginpok.

"You see…" continued Cloginflap.

"We got…diarrhea…and then we realized we were late. So we took all of our 5 hour energy things and….we had to go again….. and so we….had constipation…and…..we found you when we got out…. Dead….again…."

"Nrghghghghguhghugh! THAT IS IT!" And so he ripped out his sword and killed them.

"Gerudos with constipation…most disgusting lie I ever heard…(This part of the sentence has been censored because it contains Hylian racist words!)

"How am I going to win? I can't believe I never beat him, not even as Aganhim in Link to the Past! Three more times and I get a free trip to Disneyland! I mean, how does he even have enough time to do that?" Ganondorf moaned, beginning the usual, '"Bad-guy" psychotic rant'.

"Why of course, you go backwards in time and kill link at young defenseless age. Better yet, kill his parents, so that he is never even born! Oh exalted leader, what do you think?" said Shimoucka, a female Gerudo fanning Ganondorf with a large feather.

"That I just came up with a far better idea! I harness the power of a time traveling creature and go back in time to kill his parents and stop him from ever being born! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf loudly spoke.

"That's basically what I just said…"

"But where can I get that kind of power…"

"From the creature known as Celebi-"

"WHAT? A POKEMON? YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME TO GO THROUGH THE INTERDIMENSIONAL VIDEO GAME PIPE FOR A _POKEMON_? YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME! THOSE THINGS ARE PATHETIC! ALMOST AS PATHETIC AS ! By the way there's a funny story about his skinny jeans at last years Video Game Evil People Christmas Party I'll tell you about later…but anyways HAHAHAHAHAHA WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST SOMETHING THAT PATHETIC? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Some are actually quite-" began Shimoucka, but it didn't matter to Ganon.

"Oltepo, Hinkopet, bring _it_ in. Hahaha…Hehehe…" Ganondorf said, now calmed from his raging laughter.

"Yes your evil righteousness!" the two Gerudos said. They brought _it_ in. _It_ was a Pokemon!

"One time you see, I teamed up with Bowser, Mario's enemy, as you know. We were going to the pipe when Bowser laughed so hard at the fact we were going to beat Mario once and for all, when he fell over in laughter. Well, he accidentally set it for a location with many of these. They attacked us, and we, actually with slight difficulty though, killed most of them. We trapped the rest in my dungeon. This is one of them. I did a little research. I took a human from that world and interrogated him. He gave me a small machine that gave me all the information I needed. I plan on conquering that world, but after I destroy Link. Now let it loose Oltepo. Hinkopet, Shimoucka, stand back a bit. It won't hurt me but it'll kill you fast." And with a dodge of an attack, a lifting of a sword, and one downward swoop, it was done. A Dialga's head was lying on the floor!

"And now do you see? They're pathetic. But they all make up for it, like bugs. You can squish them, but in number, the little ants can kill you." This one can also travel through time. But at its own will. It has enough willpower to kill itself if its power is used against its will. That Celebi though… it's smaller than the hilt of my sword and it also time travels… And most of all, it's the weakest. Some more advanced technology from Samus Aran, that pathetic Celebi thing, and Link's dead. I never thought it would be that easy. Or pathetic. So patheticly easy. And to know Link will die at the hands of something so weak. The hardest part will be beating Samus Aran if she sees me stealing her technology. But then again, she's some twit in metal. I'll kill her while I'm at it. And I guess I'll get to kill everyone else too. Then Link will be alone. Pathetic. I win. Checkmate. HAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf evilly laughed, and so our episode ends, with Ganondorf making fun of Pokemon, and underestimating Samus Aran.

End of Episode 1


	2. Episode 2: Link's Afternoon Off

The Legend of Zelda

Season 1

Episode 2: Link's Afternoon Off

"Ahh." Link happily sighed, lying down in his bed. He was just happy he got an afternoon off from saving Hyrule. Usually by now, about two hours after beating Ganondorf, he's usually given a new prophecy or something. At _least_ an arrow with a message full of swearing attached, and shot through the window of his room. He was now living in Hyrule Castle, as Princess Zelda had pretended to hire him as a bodyguard. They were the only two who were right about who actually killed Ganondorf in all of the games, as the soldiers usually succeeded in stealing the fame. Link didn't care about that though, as long as Princess Zelda was safe. He woke up from a dream that was so nice, if I listed it in this fan fiction story it would make it too inappropriate for ANYONE to read. Suddenly, he heard a 'WOOSH!' a 'Shink!' and a 'Shhhh…'. It was as if he was on fire… he had been shot with a fire arrow! (Well his hair anyway.)

"Ahh…That was one hell of a 24 hour period… my battle with Ganondorf and my dream… yeah… but what was that part before that? Well, I guess since I had a good night's sleep I'll get the afternoon off. But why does my hair feel…like a dodongo's belly? Oh shit, I'm on fire!" he yelled, running out in the hall. He forgot he was in Hyrule Castle, and, immaturely, yelled. Loudly. Zelda was already awake, and was in the Grand Dining Hall.

"AHHH!" Link yelled, still running. Zelda could hear him all the way downstairs, and so she went into the hall to investigate. But it was a moment too late to see him run down the hallway – or a moment too soon to watch him and laugh. Either way, he knocked into her and they fell out an open window, 30 minutes before breakfast.

"AHHHH!" They yelled, falling. It took about 10 seconds, since they were about 500 feet up (Big Castle). When they realized what was happening, seeing the lake underneath them (Lake Hylia), they just looked at each other and smiled. Then he and Princess Zelda landed in the lake, dousing his hair fire. Link knew then how he was going to spend his rare afternoon off.

End of Episode 2


	3. Episode 3: Ganon's 999,999,998th Plot

The Legend of Zelda

Season 1

Episode 3: Ganon's 999,999,999,998th Plot In Action

"How easy can this be?" Ganondorf said for another time as he set the Inter-Dimensional Warp Pipe for the Metroid games. "Now this is the easy part. I go in, grab that thing and get out."

And so he did.

And I think I'll end the chapter here. Already. Well, I don't want the episode to be inappropriately named for what happens next!


	4. Episode 4: Samus Aran Vs Ganondorf

The Legend of Zelda

Season 1

Episode 4: Samus Aran Vs/ Ganondorf

"What's this?" Samus Aran was looking at her security cameras in her ship. Her 'Energy Transfuser' was under surveillance under camera 17 and it seemed like someone was entering the room from the left doorway…form the room with the Warp Pipe….It looked like….Ganondorf!

"Damn, Ganondorf! I'll kick his ass and then warn Link!" And so she ran to the room, but then, on the way, she realized something. Ganon was _desperate_. He never went to another video game world unless he really needed something. So it couldn't possibly be good. Something to do with channeling someone's powers…She decided to use a power bomb. It was important, and if she failed, Link might die! She couldn't let that happen! Not after her promise to that teenage boy…

Dramatic Flashback Time! Yay!

"Samus, promise me something…"

"What?"

"You are the one…"

"The one?"

"The one who must protect everyone. You need to protect them all. And for reasons I am not yet, or ever will be at liberty to tell you about, you must protect Link. You will succeed in finally…No! The machine! It's Ridley!"

"Goodbye, Samus!"

"Finally what?"

"Just Promise!"

'BOOM!'

"I…promise….goodbye…"

End of Flashback

Samus burst through the walls of her ship, running as fast as she could to stop Ganondorf. He was 5 feet from the transfuser…4 feet…. Reaching his hand out…..

BOOM!

"Not this time, Bounty Hunter!" yelled Ganon as he turned in surprise, and ripped out his sword and stabbed Samus, piercing her armor!

"Aghhh!" She yelled in pain.

"You won't make it this time, Samus! Muahahahaha! And I'll give you some peace and quiet for you letting me have your transfuser. I'll just put your ship on self-destruct. We wouldn't want anyone finding your ship and bothering you, would we? Goodbye!" happily said Ganondorf.

And so Ganondorf escaped.

But what will become of Samus?

Tune in to Chapter 6 for another crossover episode!


	5. Episode 5: The Story Gets Good

The Legend of Zelda

Season 1

Episode 5: The Chapter Where The Story Starts To Get Good

"Coming in from your little trip to the beach, Princess?" Said a royal guard.

"It wasn't a little trip to the beach, you know that." Replied Zelda.

"It may as well been…" came a voice.

"Good Morning Impa." Zelda groggily said as she began walking up the tower, towards Impa and away from the guard.

"You really did enjoy that didn't you? You lost track of time. It's already 16:00." She said.

"Are we alone?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, unless invisible kung fu Gerudos are watching us." Impa joked. The two women laughed.

"Yes, actually, I did enjoy that. Would you mind not sharing that information with anyone?" Zelda replied, pretty embarrassed.

"Hey, you know I'll keep a secret. You remember when you were a little girl. Nightmares, scared of the dark, other little girl problems you were embarrassed to talk about…" Impa and Zelda laughed again, continuing up the tower. "But if you were having fun, why'd you come in? Too cold? You aren't having any important meetings today."

"No, I'm curious. I mean, yeah I'm glad that I fell out of a window 500 feet up with Link, but why? Why was his hair on fire?"

"I don't know why nobody wondered that. W- Oh, my goddesses. Look behind you through _that_ window, Princess."

"Why-" as Princess Zelda said this, turning around, she saw that the tower nearest to the Grand Hall- The one Link came running out of this morning- was on fire and crumbling down.

"Where's Link?" Zelda yelled, at this point more scared than any time ever in her life.

"Shouldn't you know?" Impa questioned, at this point yelling too, and now both of them running along the path to the Grand Hall to warn the king.

"He said he was going to check on Epona before coming in and-"

Princess Zelda fell on the ground and burst into tears on the spot.

The Stable was built underneath the tower that was falling.


	6. Episode 6: Samus Starship Shipwreck

The Legend of Zelda

Season 1

Episode 6: Samus Starship Shipwreck

"No…." Samus groaned weakly.

"What you insolent pest?" Ganon said.

"No….I made a promise…."

"Well I happen to know what your promise was, and it turns out it's going to be broken. Because with your Energy Transfuser-" Ganondorf broke off short. He had a transmission coming in on his 'Wrist Image Transporter' as he called it. It was a Gerudo. The one who sent Link his new death threat on a fire arrow!

"What is it, Hinkopet?" Ganon loudly commanded.

"I bring you the greatest news, master! When I shot the fire arrow, it lit Link's hair on fire! He ran down the hall of the castle and bumped into the princess! They fell out the window into Lake Hylia! It was a long time that they were in the lake, but finally Link took off towards the stables and Zelda the Castle! The fire arrow was never doused, and the tower caught fire! And It's falling down! Look, Quick!" The video popped up on the screen.

There was a thunderous cracking sound, and a 'Crash' noise loud enough for the papers on a desk in the room to fly freely and float to the ground.

"Link….No….My….Promise….YOU BASTARD!" Samus yelled as she shot Ganon in the back. He flew backward quite far. He ran off after that. He ran to…. The self-destruct button! He pressed it and ran to the warp pipe, which he then went home through. Ganondorf had got away. Samus knew she had nothing else to live for now. So she set her sights on one goal- killing Ganondorf to avenge Link, and her broken promise. She shot a hook onto Ganon's boot and got dragged into the warp pipe. After that though, Samus felt herself free-falling, loosing massive amounts of blood, and then, she knew nothing.


	7. Episode 7: Impa's Apprentice

The Legend of Zelda

Season 1

Episode 7: Impa's Apprentice

Running to the ruble of the fallen tower with no time to lose, Zelda was faster than any horse anyone had ever seen. Even Epona. Impa behind her, and using a Deku Nut as a signal to her apprentice, Jack, they soon discovered a figure limping towards them, and a larger figure coming from behind. Link and Epona were walking out of the fiery mess! They were alive! Then a moment later, Epona struggled forward a moment and collapsed! Was she alright? When Link saw what happened to Epona, he suddenly fell too.

"Link!" Princess Zelda yelled. Now she was worried even more, and the slight relief she felt had left her again.

"Impa…" Jack said.

"What is it my apprentice?"

"It can't wait. I need to tell you something about where I came from."

"You mean-"

"Yes. I'm not Hylian. I'm not even from this world. I'm not even from this dimension."

"You're a-"

"Human, not a video game character."

"I should have known, not even I could have predicted everything that happened, or will happen."

"And my real name is Jacob, by the way."

"Well, let's get moving, Link and Epona need help!"

"Right." Jacob said.

And so the two of them ran to Link and Epona's side, giving them medical help. Epona seemed like her legs were broken, and all 4 of them at that. She also had several bruises on her head and her side. Link had 3 broken ribs, his head had several bumps and his right arm was broken. When Jacob took their pulses. Link's was pretty much as fast as it would get; any higher and his heart wouldn't be able to beat anymore. He would die! Epona however, had a just about normal pulse, which was weird. By now, everyone in Castle Town knew what was going on, so Jacob had been sent by Impa to stop the riot, and was giving permission for a 'D1', a term usually used in a manhunt meaning 'shoot to kill.' This meant Jacob was permitted to kill the citizens to keep them away from Link and Epona. There would be people asking questions, which would hassle them, which would raise their heart rate. Link would die if that happened, so that was why Jacob was permitted to kill. He enjoyed killing the bad guys, but he had to overcome the fact that he always thought about their life, which made him hesitate. Because of that, he almost always let the enemy get away. He hated himself for that. (One day, that changed, in another story I will write after season one.) But now he was much more willing to end someone's life, usually if someone else's life was in jeopardy, especially someone he cared about. One journalist was desperate to cover the topic and shot him in the back! Mysteriously, Jacob hit the ground, and the reporters got running towards the group. But then he got up without feeling anything! What was he? He couldn't really be a human, could he? Not if he took that like it was nothing. He got up and saw the reporters running. He knew he couldn't let the reporters pass the courtyard. He was extremely fast, and so he caught up with them quickly. He whipped out his sword and ran up a nearby slope. Then he leaped in the air and chopped a reporter in half. He slashed and slashed, and soon, he had killed every last one. He had thought he did anyway, as he saw one running. He was almost at Link! He jumped in the air, and- flew! He landed right on his head, with his sword right through the reporter's head.

"Woah, you flew, Jacob!" Impa said. "Wait, what's that sticking out of your back?" When Impa looked, she saw an arrow stuck in his back. She tore it out and smelled the tip. "Poison tipped? You flew, and there was a poison tipped arrow in your back. Jacob, that's not your name, is it? And you're not a human, are you?" Impa finished.

"No, Impa I'm not. Jack is my Hylian Alias, and Jacob is my human alias." 'Jacob' put his middle and pointer fingers into a peace sign, and touched both Link and Epona's foreheads. They suddenly healed 100%! He waved his hand, and all of the wreckage cleared up! He then ran over to the other dead horses and touched their foreheads. He also whispered something and touched each of them again. He came back and touched a thrashing Epona and a confused Link on the forehead again and said "Sleep." He turned to Impa and Princess Zelda once more and finished, "Princess Zelda, Impa…You're right. I'm not a video game character. I'm not a human. My name is not Jack, and it isn't Jacob either…My real identity?...Okay, here it comes….

My name is Castiel and I am an Angel."


	8. Episode 8: Samus Wakes

The Legend of Zelda

Season 1

Episode 8: Samus Wakes

"Where….am I….?" Samus wondered. She was bleeding badly everywhere and was terribly confused. Then she remembered. She saw a Poe and realized she had crashed into Hyrule. "Ugh, where's Princess Zelda? I…need to find her…she'll take me…to the castle…heal me….the…potions…" She then realized when she looked at her map (A program in her armor) that she was too far from the castle. She wasn't going to make it. But she had to try. She began limping towards the castle… bit by bit, she began to see the castle. She just might make it…but then again, she just hurt more and more with every step she took. She ignored it. If she could move, then she was going to. She would stop when she died, which she believed was inevitable. Maybe, just maybe she would live. She continued moving, ready for death, which was indeed coming. But she would spit in its face if she had to. Anything to get to Zelda and warn her that Ganondorf was going to destroy Hyrule…With his ability to travel through time, which was something else that was inevitable…that little Celebi didn't stand a chance…he would have its time traveling abilities, and then destroy Hyrule…no, the world…. She had to make it to the castle…She could see it perfectly now, no more than a quarter mile away….yes, she was going to make it. She was almost there…Yes! No surprises….she made it to the castle…she just needed to make it up the stairs…then, as soon as she talked with Princess Zelda, she would allow herself to be taken from the world….

Author's Note-Boring-ish chapter, I know, but just read chapter 9 to read some important stuff. And Happy Valentines Day, by the way.


	9. Episode 9: Castiel's Story

The Legend of Zelda

Season 1

Episode 9: Castiel's Story

"I'm sorry I kept this secret from you for so long." Castiel began. "I'm ready to tell my story, but first I need to ask you all something." Castiel said.

"What is it?" Princess Zelda asked.

"Do any of you have a brown trench coat I could borrow?" he asked.

"I'll have the Royal Tailor make you one right away." Zelda told him."

"Excellent. But my story is long and boring, so get yourself something to drink, and a lot of it. Also, the author of this fan fiction story may want to skip a few lines and make my story stand out more…."

"It started with me as a boy known as Jacob, and simply that. One day, when I was 14, a few months away from my 15th birthday, I had a job. I was hired on August 5th in the year of 2011, a few days after July 31st, which was my birthday. I was making money alright. I was buying video games, and putting a lot of money in the bank. I was bullied at school though, and never had time to defend myself since they ran away. So people were jealous. My _bullies _were jealous. One day, while I was playing some Zelda game on the virtual console system on the Nintendo Wii, suddenly an explosion went of in our yard. I saw a truck full of underage drivers and semi-automatic machine guns coming. Everyone in my family was home. Then…they started screaming in pain, and dying. First went my little brother, Alexander. We called him A.J. because his middle name was James. Then my dog went. His name was Auggie. Even though he was an idiot, he wouldn't run to his death. He barked like crazy and tried to attract attention. They had busted into my house by now, and that's when they shot him. I did a back flip to dodge, because my sister was in gymnastics, and I wanted to back flip too. She was top of her class as well. My youngest sibling and my dog both died. I ran to my sister's room, knowing I could get out the window. I was telling my brother to run. He was my other brother, Douglas. He's the second oldest of the 5 of us, I'm oldest. My sister Alyssa is the second youngest. And smack dab in the middle at third…was our brother Gabriel, who died before birth….Well, anyways, they chased me. Douglas had already climbed out the window. Alyssa was going now. I heard Dad scream in pain. Then Mom. I knew they were dead now. I heard a hiss though. Baxter was our cat. He must have jumped on the face of the poor deluded bitch who killed them! I heard blood gush. Our cat got running. Then, just as the trigger was about to be pulled, aimed at me…Baxter ran down the hallway and into Alyssa's room. He made the bastard look, which moved his aim…and he had shot Alyssa dead. Then Baxter jumped out the window. I knew it was either I jump or die. I grabbed Alyssa's lamp and chucked it at his head. I slammed the door and moved her bookshelf in front of it. I knew they could shoot through the door though, since the wood in the house was so weak I kicked off the door once and put several holes in the wall. I ran and jumped. I ran towards my brother Douglas. "Run behind the neighbor's house!" I yelled. So we did. We snuck into their house and called 911, the cops. But by the time they showed up, it was too late. The bad guys got away. Douglas and I salvaged some food and video games, packed some clothes, and we filled our backpacks with sleeping bags and pillows too. We ran away and lived in a vacant building. We brought everything we could, and at one point, stole a car to drive more things into the building. I stole video games, chemicals, powders, telescoped, books, and other nerdy stuff. My brother was in charge of getting guns and food and drink, and arming the building to be perfect so that no one could get in. Douglas and I practiced techniques greater than any of that of the A-Team. It wasn't long until we were wanted people though. We were caught and found guilty. We escaped and returned to the building. When we were all settled in for the night, we went to sleep, knowing they wouldn't find us. So they didn't. When we woke up though, we found that we were wanted men for crimes we kind of weren't responsible for. We thought, "Oh well, we'll just be like the A-Team. Saving enough people's lives and families from bad guys so that we get a pardon." But that wasn't the case. We learned this on the news, and then learned that, "The president issued a manhunt supreme." In other words, we would never get a pardon and would be killed if seen. So Douglas and I had to go into the assassination business. I didn't like the idea, but he convinced me. At one point, I eventually learned to get over hesitation to kill someone, and he stopped beating me up for ruining missions. One night, we were hired to kill the French Ambassador. He had top notch security, and it was a dangerous mission. It was worth 5 million dollars, which is human currency. We couldn't pass it up. So we went to his palace and killed most of the guards. We reached his room, and were about to kill him when we forgot an important rule: check for monsters in the darkness, which meant look in the shadows for ninja guards. I had no idea what ninjas were doing in France, but one of them shot me in the head. My brother Douglas killed the ambassador, then the ninjas. He picked me up and realized I was fine. I had just realized it too. So, this was good. I was invincible! Eventually, we killed so many people I had been sure I was going to hell when, or if I died. But I was given a gift. So one day, my brother got crazy with killing people, and started killing people who did things he didn't like. So I got mad at him and he proved he was better than me. He was the Ultimate Assassin. We got in a big fight, and it got bad. He pulled out a lot of guns, and I don't know how he could have had all those guns with him. But he did. And he shot me with them too. Then, when he had me in pain, he cut off my head with my own sword, which he set on fire. Now THAT hurt. He stuck a grenade, a stick of dynamite, and an atomic bomb up my head. I was still alive, so I was curious on how he got it. "Oh well." I said. With my last breath I controlled my body with my brain, proving you can move your body with a severed head. I grabbed a sword while he stuffed my head in a large bazooka-like weapon. Just as he launched me out of the 'cannon', I stabbed him. We both died then, and our bodies were never found. Well, I found out something about when you're going to Heaven or Hell, but that must remain a secret for you to learn when your time has come. God gave me a choice though. Fight for him as an 'Angel Warrior' or whatever the boss calls it, or go to Hell. Obviously, I chose Angel Warrior. He said it on one condition-I change my name to Castiel. So, I did. And here I am. I then for about 1 year loitered in Heaven, doing what the Lord told me to. Then, I defied him to help Sam and Dean Winchester save the world from the Apocalypse a few times…and get drunk. Well, then he had a run-in with his 'Wii System' where the three fake goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru had problems. So, the Boss Man wanted me to go in a video game and do such a small-scale thing since I was like a rookie. And so I used Jack as an alias, and then Jacob as a human alias. But when all that happened, I had to reveal my secret. So, Here I am, and that's a summary of my long, boring, life to date." Castiel finally finished.

"Wow…."Princess Zelda moaned, tired and fascinated at the same time.


	10. Episode 10: Samus Short Story

The Legend of Zelda

Episode 10: Samus's Short Story

"Oh my goddesses! Samus, are you okay? Castiel, Impa! Get the Sages! And the healers! Samus has to be given medical treatment immediately!" Princess Zelda said, worried for her friend.

"I must…speak with you…"

"Anything! Anything you need!"

"We don't need any medical treatment. I've already blown my secret to you guess, so screw hiding it from her." Castiel said, walking over to Samus. He took her helmet off, touch her forehead as he had done with Link, Epona, a few soldiers, and all the other horses. Suddenly, she felt much better. She was fully healed, but still exhausted.  
"Ganondorf…Is going to…steal the ability to time travel…that's his new plan…he thinks Link is dead…but he's going to attack the castle to make sure…prepare for battle at 16:45 tomorrow…." And then Samus fell asleep. Because Castiel touched her forehead and said so.

"She needs her rest."

"Right, but…" Zelda was curious about something.

"What is it Princess Zelda?"

"All of the soldiers…most are already dead and buried from his last actual attack on the kingdom. How will we defeat his armies?"

"Easy. I stand there on the battlefield while you and Link shoot arrows at the bad guys. Then again, I haven't been down on the planet in a long time, let alone anything video-game-related. Surely Nintendo has made a rated M Zelda game by now? Thus you two are finally able to-"

"No, stop there-"

"You two can just crawl into your room and-"

"No, none of that shall take place. And by the way, Nintendo still wont make that kind of Zelda game, I'm sorry." Said Impa.

"What? Are you kidding me? DAMN YOU SATORU IWATA!" Castiel screamed.

"…."

"I'm sorry….I haven't screwed of like that since Dean Winchester and I…anyways, I'm sorry."

"Okay…just…explain to me how you expect to kill all of Ganon's warriors by yourself?"

"Um, I just told you the long boring story that explains everything. I'm an angel. That's how."


End file.
